A Tenshi in the Kitchen
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: The 'hellish' butler, Sebastian would had never thought he would see an angel eating the Phantomhive estate out of house and home.  Slight SebxUsa. Black Butler/ Sailor Moon crossover. R&R


_**Me: Uh…yay! A one-shot. Back in September last year, I was debating to make a Black Butler crossover but I couldn't figure out how to pull all of the plot bunnies together to make it work. So it then turned out like this, a one-shot (while watching Slayers season 2 and listening to 'the madness of duke Venomania' :D). I might still make a multi-fic but who knows. This is clearly not as polished as Sesshy's or Yami Nocturna's but hey I still think its good (that coming from the author who wrote it though, lol).**_

_**Also everyone, please check out my fanfic called 'Secrets'. It's the first SM/Durarara crossover ever and I would like some more reviews. It doesn't even matter if you haven't watched/read Durarara (you should see the series though, it's awesome) just read it and tell me what you think. Anyway, enjoy :D**_

* * *

><p><em>Timeline: AU, Black Butler time frame.<em>  
><em>Places: London, England.<em>  
><em>Usagi's Age: 1000+<em>  
><em>Rating- T for Teen<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Black Butler.<em>

**-A tenshi in the kitchen-**  
><strong>-one shot, contains slight SebxUsa-<strong>

Hardly anyone had entered the Phantomhive's five star class kitchen at four in the afternoon, so it was very peculiar to hear sounds coming from that part of the mansion. The ruckus was so loud, it rang through all of the numerous halls.

"What is **THAT** noise? Sebastian! Go and find what's happening, now!"  
>spat the Phantomhive heir, Ciel, who was adamantly angry that he was disturbed during his leisurely reading time in his personal study. The noise had somehow infiltrated it, despite the thick walls.<p>

"Of course, young master"  
>Sebastian, the esteemed Phantomhive butler, replied back and swiftly walked towards the kitchen where the weird noises were emulating from.<p>

Opening the door gingerly, Sebastian peeked around the premises of the huge room. What he found was a sight to behold. On top of the island in the middle of the kitchen sat a pint sized angel sitting in 'Indian style', eating away. She wore a small white shirt with a small black vest that had gold lines at the bottom of the vest. The angel also wore lightly colored short shorts with a darker brown belt. Her accessories included arm length fingerless black gloves that had a light grey cuff attached at where her should met her arm, a small red bow at the base of her neck, and a red ribbon that tied her long golden hair at the bottom. For shoes, she wore long dark brown boots with gray cuffs attached at where her leg met her hip. Alarmingly, her pure white feathers her seen coming out from her back. She kept eating all of the food she had in front of her until she felt an intense aura in the room with her. Instinctly, she turned around and glared cutely with her silvery blue eyes at the so called intruder. 

"Oh, it's just you Sebby" she said before going back to snacking on the mansion's only supply of food.

"It's Sebastian, not 'Sebby' … Usagi-san" the butler sighed audibly before 'tsk'ing at the huge mess on the ground. It didn't help that this was the day that the petite angel decided to molt some of her visible feathers.

"But your name is sooooo long!" she pouted and crossed her arms, causing more feathers and food to fall into the already big catastrophe on the floor.

"Putting all that aside…." Sebastian had trailed off as he started to walk towards a separate compartment located in the kitchen. He opened it and retrieved a broom and a dust pan, proceeding to clean up the gigantic mess surrounding the blond.  
>"….What are you doing here?"<p>

Usagi blinked when Sebastian had turned his gaze at her. She nervously shifted before swinging her legs over the side of the island, allowing herself to look at the butler easier.  
>"Well, I know I'm only supposed to keep an eye on you as an order by the higher ups but the truth is…" she then trailed off so suddenly.<p>

"What is it?" He wasn't curious but Sebastian knew that for the so called angel to trail off like that wasn't like the annoyingly cheerful blond at all.

"… I fell in love with… your heavenly cooking!" Usagi blushed as she said that out loud. "I mean, I know it's an oxymoron since you are not 'heavenly' in a sense at all but man Sebby, you have amazing cooking skills".

Sebastian however was recovering from a face plant. Why the floor was so hard and why was he asking himself that at a time like this. "Mmy cooking?" he asked bewildered as he tried to regain his composure.

"Well, yeah, what else? You know what they say, 'a way to a woman's heart is through her stomach'" Usagi nonchalantly said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Sebastian deadpanned before speaking. "First of all, the line goes 'a way to a MAN's heart is through HIS stomach' and second of all, are you sure it's even actually safe to eat the food I prepare?"

Usagi didn't like his blank stare that he gave her so she got down from her 'perch' and marched towards him. "How rude! I would have known if it wasn't edible and besides, everyone else that I have seen likes your cooking too" she retorted. 

Usagi didn't realize how close she got to Sebastian or the small smirk the butler had made. In one swift motion, he managed to seize her right arm with his left arm, holding it high above her head. The other hand wrapped around her front, preventing her to get free. As she tried to struggle, he whispered in her ear.

"Then maybe I should tell the whole realm of the abyss that angels are really stupid, annoying and gluttons" he then took a deep breath on her ear.

Usagi had to fight back, otherwise, she would never be let go from his hold. "So then… you would be okay if I told the whole heavens that you're a cat molester"

That line made Sebastian's crimson red eyes widen with shock and his hold had become a lot weaker. This was Usagi's chance as she violently charged for the exit of the arm maze and finally got free of his vice grip-like hold.

Sebastian sputtered incoherent sentences as Usagi escaped the hold he had on her. Usagi turned and saw him. It was pretty cute to see him so flustered. "What's a matter cat rapist? Does the truth hurt?" Usagi laughed and rolled onto the floor to laugh some more.

Sebastian became delirious before screeching, "I'mmmm not a caaaa….. I just like cats that's all" he said defensively.

"Sure you do Sebby" Usagi said sarcastically as she stopped her laughing fit. "So much, you stroke their fur and then you….well you know" she winked teasingly at him.

"Stop it" He didn't like this at all, her getting the upper hand this time. "Fine, you win THIS round but I'll come back with something more terrible next time Usagi-**SAN**. Now if you excuse me, you need to leave".

"Awww, but why, Sebby? Someone needs to defend the cats of this neighborhood".

Sebastian glared at her before 'tsk'ing again. "I need to prepare some more food since YOU ate all of the food plus the rations. Don't you know the cost of buying all this food? The young master may have this huge mansion but it doesn't mean he's rich blah blah blah…" he went on ranting as Usagi didn't pay attention to him anymore.

She whistled a tune of 'Hide yo kittens, hide yo cat' before jumping out the window and flew back to the Middleford estate, cackling away as she did so.

* * *

><p>Sebastian didn't notice that she was gone until 5 minutes later. Slightly flustered that he had been talking to himself basically, he picked up the broom and dust pan, cleaning the once dirty kitchen. All it did now was sparkle in the sunlight. Satisfied with taking care of the whole situation, he decided to report back to Ciel.<p>

In the Earl's study, Ciel finally managed to read his book before Sebastian had entered. "So did you TAKE care of the loud noise Sebastian?"

"Taken care of, young master but I'm afraid we'll have to get more rations as we are currently out"

"Oh, is that so"

"Yes, it is so" Sebastian nodded in confirmation as he planned to get more rations and maybe pick up a cake along the way.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Yay. Well, I am happy with it. Tomorrow I should have my prologue for Pandora Moon, a Sailor Moon x Pandora Hearts crossover done as well. Please read and review and fell free to do that with any of my stories, even those are already completed. I still like getting them.<strong>_

_**(Completed 8/21/11)**_


End file.
